Love-Up! (KageHina Fanfiction)
by CreamAndKitty
Summary: After being defeated by Aoba Josei, Karasuno High Volleyball club starts to work even harder to improve and possibly go to nationals. As well as their teammates, Kageyama and Hinata are very enthusiastic. There is only one problem; Kageyama and Hinata cannot get along very well. Will the Volleyball practices continue being disrupted by their silly arguments?


**Love-Up!**

A Kageyama x Hinata Fan-fiction

**Chapter 1**

**"Hate or Love?"**

-"Kageyama! Toss the ball!"

-"Idiot! There is no way I will toss the ball to you until you improve your receives."

-"What?! But I want to practice my spikes too! Toss it to me at least for once!"

-"Absolutely not happening."

For Kageyama and Hinata, this kind of conversation had become a daily routine sincethe day they got defeated by Aoba Josei in the Prefectural matches. The fact that they lost the only way to get to Regionals did not only bother them but also bothered their teammates. Yet, this did not get them down. Karasuno High Volleyball Club started practicing harder than ever for the spring tournaments and this time they decided that they won't be accepting defeat.

Every team member started to focus on their weaknesses to turn them into Hinata, this was receiving the balls and pass them back. Since Kageyama and Hinata always worked as a pair, Kageyama was helping him to practice his receives. However, he was _not _being that much of a help. In fact, he was dropping down his motivation. "Terrible", "Idiot!" , "You really are bad at this..." were the only things that were coming out of Kageyama's mouth. Of course, Hinata couldn't keep his calm about this after a while and started mumbling;

-"Stop complaining as all you are doing right now is annoying me.."

Kageyama who got surprised by what Hinata said stopped passing balls towards him;

-"I'm being annoying by helping you?!"

-"If you are discouraging me, that isn't helping!"

-"You little-"

All of a sudden, the court became silent. Everyone were staring at them with the eyes of curiosity and worry. This wasn't the kind of small arguments those two would always have and so, Suga decided to stop them;

-"Now now, why don't you two calm down?" He smiled, patting both of their heads.

Kageyama and Hinata who got interrupted by this sweet manner did nothing but stare at each other. Even so, Hinata was still angry about what has happened and so he could not keep it in;

-"I hate you!"

Those words echoed through the court as Hinata ran away. They didn't only echoed through the court but also in Kageyama's mind. He silently watched him run away as he felt a sudden pain in his chest.

When the practice was over, every club member took their way home. As usual, Tanaka was in duty so he was the last one to leave the school. While he was locking the door Kageyama walked towards him;

-"Tanaka-senpai, have Hinata already went home?"

-"Aaah.. I didn't see him either after that incident so I'm guessing he left early."

-"Is that so..." Kageyama sighed looking quite disappointed. This was the first time Hinata didn't wait for him. "Guess he really is mad at me.." he thought.

As he walked, he kept repeating the same scenario in his own head. What Hinata had said really did bother him. Ever since the day they met, Kageyama had took everything Hinata said seriously (even if it didn't seem like it) and today was no exception. Why would he hate him? What exactly was "hate?" The more he thought about it, the more depressed he felt.

The next morning, Kageyama decided to wait for Hinata in front of his house so he canapologise as soon as possible. He waited with the mixed feelings of excitement and anxiety, hoping to be forgiven by Hinata. When Hinata came out of his house, Kageyama panicked as he was unsure about what to say. Eventually, Hinata spoke before him;

-"Oh Kageyama? Morning, were you waiting for me?"

Kageyama didn't say a word after that. The response he just received was enough to shock him. Why was the boy,who ran away after being so pissed off, was acting like nothing happened? The confusion he experienced paralysed him for a second but Hinata's words brought him back to reality;

-"What are you standing there for? We are going to be late, so hurry!"

They walked to school without saying a single word. At first, Hinata seemed like he was being his usual self but he actually wasn't. He was usually cheerful and talkative but right now he was just being quiet. "Maybe he really does hate me.." Kageyama feeling of despair painted his thoughts, and he decided to give up on getting along with Hinata.

The school day passed in a blink of an eye since Kageyama didn't pay much attention toany of the classes. He was too busy looking out of the window, watching the grey clouds and the tree dancing along the wind. It was the only thing that have calmed his mind and therefore didn't want to move an inch from where he was. The thought of the after-school practice was enough to make him feel uneasy because he _knew _that he was going to be paired up with Hinata. And his assumptions were as he planned. When he went down to the court, Daichi asked Kageyama to help Hinata with his receives, so now, he was working with him as usual. The only difference was the silence between usual arguments or small talks were nowhere to be heard. Hinata who got irritated by this situation decided to disrupt the silence:

-"Kageyama! Toss the ball!"

-"Why should I?" Kageyama mumbled.

Hinata looked at him with a confused expression, unable to understand the reason behind this behaviour;

-"What's wrong with you? You're acting strange since this morning.."

-"Does it even matter?!" Kageyama paused for a second, "No matter what I do, you hate me anyway.." He said quietly.

As these words reached Hinata, he dropped the ball and stared at Kageyama with the eyes of shock. He didn't know, what he said yesterday was bothering Kageyama this much. They stood there and looked at each other for a while although this pause did not last long. Daichi noticed that they weren't practicing and shouted at them;

-"Kageyama! Hinata! Stop slacking off and get to work! You don't want to loose in the spring tournaments do you?!"

This shook up both of them;

-"Osu*!" They shouted.

Daichi who got pleased with the response he got, separated Kageyama and Hinata and asked them to work with Sugawara and Asahi instead.

As soon as the after-school practice finished, Kageyama rushed out of the court. Hedidn't want to meet with Hinata and have an awkward conversation like they had earlier. He started walking,putting his hands in his pockets. It was cold, and the grey clouds above him seemed like they were about to burst. "It's going to rain" he thought. When the waterdrops started to fall above the sky, he heard someone calling out for him;

-"Kageyama!"

It was Hinata, standing there and panting;

-"Look, I'm sorry I-"

Kageyama interrupted Hinata's words;

-"What are you saying sorry for?"

-"For saying something really foolish like that yesterday.. For saying that..I hate you."

Kageyama's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting Hinata to apologise since he did nothing wrong.

-"Well, I was the one at fault. I shouldn't have said discouraging things like that while you were practicing."

-"That's true. You really suck at helping."

-"Hah?!" Kageyama glared at Hinata with the eyes of annoyance. Hinata looked at him and started giggling and eventually his giggles turned into a loud laughter. Kageyama who got quite embarrassed looked away and sighed. "Sor-" he paused hesitating to apologise but then continued;

-"Sorry.."

Hinata smiled at Kageyama and they started walking together. As they walked Hinata looked at Kageyama and called out his name;

-"Hey Kageyama."

-"What is it?"

Hinata stopped walking and looked at Kageyama in the eyes;

-"What I said yesterday is not true. I _don't _hate you at all, yes you're annoying but that doesn't mean that I dislike you." He paused,started scratching his head.

-"I actually _like _you"

When Kageyama heard these words, he got shocked. He could feel his cheeks being flushed and his heart beating faster. It was a feeling that he never experienced before. He looked at Hinata with the eyes of curiosity and asked shyly;

-"Like...in what way?"

Hinata jumped out of where he was as he heard the question;

-"What the hell are you thinking? Are you gay or something?! I meant as a friend! Baka-yama" He said with a disgusted expression.

Kageyama blushed and hit Hinata gently from the back.

-"Now what was that for?!" Hinata shouted.

-"For calling me "Baka-yama" that is."

-"Baka-yama!"

-"Oi! Stop."

Their usual non-stop arguments continued while they walked away without knowing that nothing was going to be the same as before from now on.


End file.
